No Thanks Necessary
by Sammery
Summary: Blood does not necessarily make family. This is about people making their own family and finding friendships that strengthen them when logic says that they should just fall down. Unlikely people will come together to create a family of choice, blood be damned, and adventures and trials ensue. No pairings (at least as of now)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just had this little plot bunny in my head which wouldn't leave me alone.

This is just a prologue – so really short – but I want to see if there would be any interest in this kind of story before I get too invested in writing it. I have a feeling it would be one of those short chapter stories, but one that should hopefully update fairly regularly….if people are interested anyway.

* * *

No Thanks Necessary

Prologue

Kiba Inuzuka tucked his small hands into his armpits to keep them warm as the eight-year-old darted along the shadows of the normally bustling streets of Konoha. With practiced ease, he slipped through streets that grew increasingly narrow and disheveled as he moved towards the poorer area of town.

Arriving at his destination, he darted up rickety stairs towards the top floor. He moved to the last door at the end of the hall and raised his arm to knock out a specific rhythm against the old wood.

There was a shuffling noise inside and a quiet, "Kiba?" from within.

"Yeah, it's me." Kiba replied softly.

A series of locks were clicked out of place and soon the door opened to reveal a pajama clad Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde wore a sleeping cap whose buck teeth usually never failed to get a snicker out of Kiba.

But not tonight.

Naruto didn't ask any questions.

He never asked questions. Not on the nights when the Inuzuka came to seek refuge. Instead, he just pulled the young boy inside.

Their movements well practiced by experience, the pair pulled out a futon from the closet and Naruto finished setting it up while Kiba changed into a pair of pajamas he had left stashed there. It was a well-rehearsed scene and one had to wonder how it was that these two rambunctious boys who were just a bit _too alike_ to get along most days at school could so seamlessly move about each other now.

Yet they did.

Naruto slipped back into his covers as Kiba shifted around to get comfortable on the futon.

"You good?" Naruto asked quietly.

It was a loaded question. A million little questions with big answers all rolled into two words.

Was he comfortable?

Did he need anything else?

Did he want to talk about it?

Was he ever going to tell someone else why he didn't feel safe in his own home some nights?

Kiba grunted.

The answers were too big to move past the lump in his throat. He focused instead on stopping the tears from falling as he turned so his back faced Naruto even though that made his hip dig into the floor in a numbingly painful way.

Naruto sighed.

Kiba knew the boy wanted answers, but he wouldn't push.

That's why Kiba felt safe here.

It would be years before Kiba would understand the irony of feeling safe in the home of the village pariah instead of in the family compound of one of the clans of the great village of Konoha.

"Night Kiba."

Clenching his eyes shut, Kiba pushed hard against the blockage in his throat.

"Night."

_Thanks_.

* * *

So…what do you think? Should I continue? Is it worth it?

Please leave a review! Follows and Favorites are nice, but that doesn't tell me what you like. Reviews are what helps me to improve as a writer.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

No Thanks Necessary

Chapter 1

Shikamaru always thought that he was an observant person.

Mostly because it gave him something to do when he was ignoring whatever lesson was going on in class. He knew this stuff already so what would be the point of actually following class. Instead he caught up on his sleep, occasionally cut, but often feigned sleeping while watching the people around him.

You learned who people really were by watching them when they didn't know they we being studied.

That was how he learned how desperately out of place the pink-haired Sakura Haruno felt in this class with an unusually high number of clan kids, many of whom were the children of the heads of their respective clans. Not coming from any kind of ninja background of any renown, the young girl dove into her books determined to be the perfect ninja and learn everything and be just as good as those with a family background.

That was how he learned of the not so subtle crush the Hyuuga heiress had on the loudmouth blonde Naruto Uzumaki. Not that she hid it particularly well, but Shikamaru knew _weeks _ahead of the other kids.

He also noticed that some days, with no pattern or reason, the blonde would be more upbeat and yet calmer. And for the life of him Shikamaru couldn't think of what it would mean or what the cause could be that would make the smile switch to something so genuine it was heartbreaking…and yet the blonde would sit without fidgeting in his seat, actually paying attention to their lectures and even taking notes.

This was also his first glimpse of the unfair treatment said blonde received. Thankfully their main teacher, Iruka Umino, seemed to view the boy as any other student, but their other teachers, for taijutsu or shuriken practice, seemed to have something out for the boy. Shikamaru himself had corrected Naruto's grip on the lethal little metal stars once after he noticed that it would be incredibly ease for the blonde to chop his own fingers off if he continued to throw as he had been once they started using sharpened weapons, not dulled practice ones. Naruto had protested that sensei had shown him that specially, but finally tried Shikamaru's way after the kid proved far better accuracy with his way.

The same thing happened with taijutsu. Shikamaru watched with growing incredulity as the instructor forced Naruto into a stance that would render the blonde rather easy to throw off balance and was almost asking for the kid to get his ass kicked. Which Kiba had promptly done in a spar.

And his observations of his classmates also showed him how interesting, in the same manner of a puzzle, the brash Inuzuka was as well. That was how he learned that some days Kiba Inuzuka came to school looking more lethargic than the Nara himself. Oddly though, on those days Kiba was one of the first students there, and usually one of the last to leave, trudging out of the doors at the end of the day, shoulders slumped over and feet dragging as he began to make his way home.

And the Nara also noticed that this was happening with alarming frequency.

And finally, it was after a month of observation, on the day of that spar when Kiba sent Naruto into the dirt with rapidity, that Shikamaru noticed the connection.

It was Kiba holding out his hand to the blonde and Naruto taking it instantaneously, and without anger to be helped back to his feet. There was mild frustration on his face, but only at having lost. Normally, Naruto would jump up and point his finger at the classmate that had beaten him, declare himself the next Hokage and lay down another challenge.

But not this time. Instead, the blonde just screwed his brows together as though trying to figure out what went wrong. Kiba leaned closer for just an instantly and said something to Naruto as an uncharacteristically serious face slid into place on the blonde. Then Kiba walked away, to challenge someone else and Shikamaru watched as Naruto, all alone, dropped into his stance again and began to shift it in small ways until he had something approaching decent.

Shikamaru had smiled and re-focused back on his own spar which he actually won, but found himself absurdly happy that someone else was watching out for Naruto, because he was sure that Kiba had told the Uzumaki how to correct his stance. And the behavior wasn't a surprise to Naruto either.

_That_ surprised Shikamaru a bit. The two gave no impression of being anything more than members of the same class. So that Naruto and Kiba clearly had something other relationship going on was rather surprising to the Nara.

And he was interested in trying to figure it out.

* * *

Reviews? Comments?

Anything?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

No Thanks Necessary

Chapter 2

Naruto remembered the first time that Kiba had spent the night at his place.

Naruto had been out late training (or practicing his shuriken tossing and failing miserably and ultimately loosing most of the fickle weapons to the dark…so…training) and had been finally making his way home. He ignored a few pointed glares and linked his hands behind his head (makes it harder to hit) and whistled as he made his way down the roads. The loud whistle blocked out the sound of their whispers so he kept it up only louder, forcing his ears to focus on that.

So he had missed the pounding footsteps.

His breath flew out of him with force as he rocketed off of his feet and to the side, clutching his ribs as he caught his breath and blinked the stars out of his eyes.

Sprawled on the ground next to him was Kiba Inuzuka, a loud boy from his class at the Academy.

Naruto didn't particularly like Kiba. It wasn't so much anything that the boy had done. It was that Kiba acted so much like Naruto. He was loud and brash and in your face. He laughed hard and long and liked to pull pranks. He wasn't the smartest kid in the class and often gave stupid answers in class.

But people liked him. No one pointed fingers or taunted him. No parents pulled their kids away from him on the playground. Why was Kiba okay, but Naruto wasn't? It wasn't fair!

So he didn't like Kiba and tried to avoid the boy when possible because seeing him caused an ache deep within his chest. A cold weight would settle making it just a bit difficult to breathe.

But Kiba was crying.

Rivers of tears streamed down the red fang marks on his cheeks as the brunette pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. It was the kind of cry that you didn't want others to see. The kind of cry that physically hurt as it racked your lungs and raged through your body.

Naruto was well familiar with that kind of cry.

He darted his eyes around the street seeing if anyone else was around. If anyone saw this right now they would assume that Naruto had done something to his classmate.

He breathed a short sigh of relief when he saw that there was no one else about and focused back on his classmate.

He was surprised that Kiba hadn't jumped up and yelled at Naruto for getting in his way. Or calling him a moron.

Instead sobs tore through the boy even as he tried to push it down. The more he fought it, the worse it became.

Naruto reached out a small hard slowly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_!" the boy growled out, rubbing harshly against his eyes to try and stop the tears from falling.

Naruto let his hand drop hearing the boy's tone. "Oh…okay…"

The pair sat there in silence for a moment, unsure of what to do or how to proceed.

Then Kiba's stomach growled loudly, startling the poor boys but finally working to stem the tears of the Inuzuka.

"Um…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Are you hungry?" He pointed up towards a small building at the end of the street. "That's my place if you want something to eat."

Kiba darted his eyes between the blonde and the dilapidated building he was pointing towards, sniffling lightly.

"Your parents won't mind?"

A small sad smile rested on Naruto's face for a moment, "Don't have any. I live alone."

"But you're eight!" Kiba exclaimed, so shocked at the information to remember why he had been upset in the first place.

Naruto shrugged. He didn't know what to say so he just stood up and brushed off his pants before reaching out a hand to Kiba.

The Inuzuka eyed it for a moment before biting the bullet and grabbing the dirty hand. "Alright."

After a meal of instant ramen and cheese sandwiches, Kiba rested his head on the table, feet swinging free, as Naruto cleaned the dishes in the sink, standing on a small stool so he could be tall enough.

Naruto glanced back, placing the last dish in the strainer before sighing slightly. "Are your parents going to be worried?"

Kiba sorted and turned his head the other way so that Naruto could only see the back of his head. "Doubt they'll even notice I'm gone." He murmured.

Naruto tilted his head curiously. He didn't know what it was like to have a parent but in his mind it was someone who was always there to welcome you home. Naruto never felt loneliness so keen as that first moment through the door at the end of the day. The stale air that hadn't moved because there was no one else moving about, the perfect silence punctured only by the cycling of the refrigerator, it would all slam into him at once and he always had to fight to take that first step in because the urge would always hit him to just slam the door and run away. To not face the terror of that empty place all alone. But the moment would pass and Naruto would enter and move about in silence.

"What do you mean?"

The blonde genuinely could not understand.

"They're fighting. They're always fighting."

"Your mom and dad?"

Kiba grunted. "Mom, dad and everybody…"

Naruto bit his lip. "Well…you could stay here tonight if you want…?" Naruto had never had anyone stay at his place before. In fact, the only person other than Kiba that he had every invited inside was Old Man Hokage. Having made the offer seemed somehow momentous, important to Naruto as one of those _things_ that normal kids did that he had never had the chance to do.

Kiba turned his head to face the blonde once more and studied the boy. Naruto fidgeted under the gaze and wouldn't meet Kiba's eyes.

"Thanks." Kiba finally said, settling his head down once more on his arms.

After that, whenever Kiba was scared at home. When the screaming got too loud, or the thunking of tossed objects grew too close to his door, the boy would slip out of his window and head across town, to beat out his little rhythm on the blonde's door, who welcomed him in without question.

* * *

Comments? Questions?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

No Thanks Necessary

Chapter 3

Shikaku Nara stretched out a crick in his neck as he meandered down the road from the village proper to the edges where his clan's compound was located. At his side was the silent Shibi Aburame whose home was also in that general direction.

The pair was heading home from a jounin council meeting where they had been revamping the village safety procedures. He hated those meetings. They were always long and drawn out, with people rambling on and on and on and in the end they just ended up doing whatever it was that Shikaku himself had suggested in the first few minutes.

There was a loud thumping bang sound that resounded from another compound off the road.

"The Inuzukas are sure riled up tonight." He grunted glancing over towards the canine clan.

"Are they ever not?" Shibi countered, moonlight tinting off of his glasses as he shifted them on his nose behind his high collar.

"Hmmm," Shikaku sounded in agreement waving off Shibi as the bug user turned off to his own family's home and continued on to his.

* * *

With instincts honed by years of experience on the battlefield, Shikaku jolted awake in what most would deem the quiet of his own bedroom.

But he had heard it.

He was out of the room, tugging on his mesh armor before his wife could even wake up.

Again.

There it was.

"Mr. Nara! Mr. Nara!"

He was at the door, yanking it open when a sleepy eyed Shikamaru stood in his own doorway trying to figure out what was going on.

Shikaku tore the door open to see young Hana Inuzuka bolting up the front path, mostly out of breath but not slowing.

She scaled the steps and bent over, hands on her knees.

"Kiba…" she gasped, "Here…?"

"Is your brother here?" Shikaku clarified, voice tense.

Hana bobbed her head incessantly, her eyes looking up hopefully.

Shikaku shook his head. "I'm sorry, we were all asleep."

Hana's eyes dimmed and her legs shook under her. "Where could he be…?" She whispered, fear edging into her voice.

"Here." A dull voice spoke suddenly and Shikaku glanced down to see his own son offering the girl a glass of water, which she gulped gratefully.

Kiba was Shikamaru's age Shikaku thought idly.

"How about you tell me what's going on and then I can help you find your brother."

Hana's hand shook as Shikamaru took back the now empty glass and she let Shikaku steer her to the edge of the porch where she took a seat.

"Kiba wasn't in his room." She said shortly. "And most of the dogs are off on a hunting mission, the others lost his scent at the stream."

So Kiba was actively trying to avoid being found. Interesting. "And he's nowhere in the house." That wasn't a question. An Inuzuka would always know who was in their house. "And you checked all of his friends?"

"We're doing it now." She bit her lip and looked like she was fighting back tears.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes. "Kiba can take care of himself." He offered, carefully watching the young girl. "I'm sure he's fine."

She waved a hand in the air, "I'm sure he is. He spends more nights away from home than he does in it lately."

She stopped suddenly and clasped her hands over her mouth, staring up at shock at the jounin who smile mirthlessly.

"Why doesn't he stay at home?"

Hana looked miserable. "I can't really say…"

Shikaku sighed, "So something is going on at home. Something that scares you into silence and Kiba to the point where he can't even remain in the house. If it's happening so frequently it has to be something with your immediate family. The question then is, where is Kiba running to for safety? Shikaku didn't force the answers out of the girl, he already had a million scenarios in his mind. Most of which weren't too pleasant.

"If it's happening frequently we should have heard about it by now. People gossip and we should have heard about the son of the Inuzuka clan head frequently staying with another family." Shikaku paused. "Unless he's cycling to more than one and they don't know it…"

"It would seem not." Tsume Inuzuka stepped out of the darkness, a tired expression on her face.

A gruff voice came from behind her and the tired expression turned to one of intense anger.

"None of his friends know where he is. And he hasn't been staying with any of them either." A large man, wide in the chest and almost nothing but muscle walked up the path, his facial expression contorted in annoyance and anger and something else that Shikaku feared very much to be rage. Biyoku Inuzuka was an infamous ninja of Konoha – to both enemies and fellow villagers alike. The man was a force to be reckoned with, but had more disciplinary marks on his file than any other ninja in Konoha history (and that included all of the indecency and conduct unbecoming charges laid against Jiraiya of the Sannin as well).

"Dad…" Hana whispered, tense her body shifting ever so slightly to put herself behind Shikaku's own form, hiding herself from her own father. And all of Shikaku's fears about the home life of Kiba and Hana Inuzuka were confirmed.

"The little brat shouldn't be running around on his own!"

"Well maybe he wouldn't need to run off if _someone_…"

Shikaku stood up suddenly, "Tsume please!"

She shut her mouth at the terse command of her jounin commander, but continued to glower at her husband her eyes promising pain.

"The important thing here is to find Kiba." Shikaku continued, trying to sort through where in his mind the boy could be.

"Um…" Shikamaru coughed behind him and the assembled group turned to look at Kiba's classmate. "Has anyone checked with Naruto?"

Shikaku knew his own eyes flashed wide for a moment but that ended when he heard the growl.

"With…_that_…?!"

Biyoku was turning purple with rage and he quickly turned and bolted away, Tsume on his heels, "Don't you _dare_ harm that boy!"

Shikaku knew of the man's temper. It had landed him on suspension more times than the Nara cared to remember and he found himself taking off after the man as well, trying desperately to catch up, and hoping that what he feared would not be coming to pass. He shoved chakra forcefully into his legs in a vain attempt to keep up with the speed of an Inuzuka, tossing a "Stay here!" over his shoulder to Hana who was guided into the house by a concerned looking Yoshino who shoo-ed their own so indoors as well.

But he saw the look of concern, and fear, on Shikamaru's face before the door was shut. And he couldn't stop the thought from running through his head again. Kiba is Shikamaru's age. Naruto is Shikamaru's age. They are just _boys_. There should be no need for that fear to find a home on his boy's face. There should be no need for Kiba to need to seek shelter outside of what should be his own home.

And Naruto…

Poor, poor Naruto.

There should be no need for that little boy to be so alone.

* * *

Whewww...

So at this point I have now introduced my main characters and done the little bit of background leading up to where this is really going to take off.

...So it was kind of like a 4 part prologue explaining how these guys come together...

And I got a review! Yay! It's only one...but hey! I got one! *happy dance*

Review, follow, favorite - thank you and I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

No Thanks Necessary

Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

Kiba had only a quick moment of warning as the screech of his mother's voice screaming through the still night air pierced his ears. He jolted awake, sitting up immediately, muscled tensed as the door to Naruto's apartment flew off the hinges and slammed through the apartment to the wall less than a foot away from Kiba's own head, splintering on contact due to the sheer force.

Naruto jerked up at the loud sound but there was no time really to react because all of a sudden there was a hulking mass of muscle standing right at the edge of the bed and Naruto was grabbed up by one massive hand which clenched around the small child's throat without care.

Legs kicked at air as Naruto's hands scratched and tugged ineffectually against the brawn of a man.

Kiba scrambled to his feet as he heard, "You will _stay away _from Kiba!" hissed in a tone so menacing that the blood chilled in his veins. Killer intent radiated away from Biyoku and Kiba found himself unable to move, unable to breathe, even though he wanted to help Naruto. Even though he wanted to save Naruto.

The boy who was being hurt just because he had given Kiba shelter.

But his legs quaked and his hands shook and he was choking on fear and saliva, using what little control he still had over his body to try to maintain control of his own bladder. He could only look on even as he watched the blonde writhe in his father's grasp, the man's eyes shining in delight as he squeezed tighter little by little.

The banshee-like scream of Tsume Inuzuka rang through the apartment as she barreled inside, aiming for her brute of a husband.

He tossed a sickening grin her way before whipping his arms back and letting Naruto fly into the wall which he slammed into with a dull thud and simultaneous clear cracking sound, then sliding to the ground and failed to move.

Kiba snapped out of his stupor and bolted towards the prone boy's form. His pressed a shaking hand against Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto?" He pushed against that shoulder

No response.

"Naruto _please_." He gasped, pushing against the blonde's shoulder. "Please, _please_."

Kiba wasn't entirely sure what the 'please' was for. _Please_ wake up? _Please_ be breathing? _Please_ be okay? _Please_ don't die? _Please_ don't be dead _because of_ _me_? Any of them? All of them? All of them and so much more that his young mind could not comprehend?

Not able to process these questions Kiba continued to plead with the boy, pushing at the shoulder, scared to touch him otherwise.

But then a groan.

A strange, gargled sound that seemed to get tripped up in the mangled throat that his father had left on his friend.

Honestly it was a horrifying sound. In any other situation, hearing it would have frightened even the staunchest of men. But right now, Kiba was so grateful to hear any kind of response that meant that his friend _was not dead_, that it didn't matter how horrifying it was because it's mere existence was a good thing.

Naruto rolled over slowly, shoulder winding up in Kiba's lap since the Inuzuka was so close to his friend.

Kiba cried and threw himself over his friend in desperate relief and in doing so, narrowly missed being struck by the object that had been tossed carelessly by his struggling parents.

The potted plant exploded in contact with the wall, the small clay pot shattering into multiple pieces, dirt scattering over the huddle children and the small marigolds that had been within slipping to the floor silently, laying still in the rubble of it's former home.

Naruto gurgled again in his throat, one hand clenching tightly at Kiba's shirt.

He looked to the boy and found blue eyes that were totally and frighteningly aware. Kiba could barely fathom what was going on, the sheer insanity of the moment was beyond anything in his experience and his brain could not seem to process it. But Naruto's brain wasn't seeming to have the same problem. He was following everything with keen eyes, seemingly unhindered by the pain.

Naruto used his grip on Kiba's shirt to help pull himself up, his eyes locking on the battle between the elder Inuzukas who just smashed through Naruto's kitchen, shattering the rickety old table where Naruto had made the first offer of nightly sanctuary and sending a chair leg flying to lodge itself deep in the wall.

Naruto tugged on Kiba's shirt to pull the boy's attention back to him. The blonde jerked a finger at Kiba and followed it up by forming his pointer finger and thumb into a circle with the other three fingers extended.

_You okay?_

Kiba swallowed and nodded with a jerky movement.

A loud crunching noise filled the room as Naruto's bed shattered under the power of a strike from Biyoku that Tsume managed to dodge.

As debris flew through the air, Kiba found himself on his back having been tossed to the ground with Naruto laying on his chest face contorted in another grimace.

Then silence.

Sudden and strange because a part of Kiba had thought that the noise and the confusion as Naruto's home was torn to pieces around them would never end.

"Boys!" A voice gasped.

Standing before the remnants of what had been the only window into Naruto's apartment was the surprisingly imposing form of Shikaku Nara. His shadow extended into the room, trapping the riling forms of the Inuzuka parents. The man gritted his teeth against the amount of chakra required to keep these two in place, sweat beading rapidly on his brow.

"Get out of here!"

Kiba nodded again, feelingly vaguely like he had been replaced by a bobble head on this night, but he could recognize an order when given one. He lurched to his feet, pulling Naruto up with him.

"And Kiba – get Naruto to the hospital. Tell them I will be there shortly to check in with them about him."

Kiba nodded once more, grateful for the authority in the man's voice. He needed someone to tell him what to do right now, because he didn't know how he was supposed to take the brawl that his life had become, so he needed the direction of someone else.

They dashed around the semi-frozen pair to get to the doorway, but it was evident that Biyako was struggling against the bind to some measure of success given the hiss let out by Shikaku as the boy's passed by Biyako and the man's arm began to spasm and shake like he was trying to reach out and grab them.

They flew down the stairs and out into the open air and Kiba gasped, pulling in the air into his lungs that seemed to finally be opening again after the confrontation.

Turning, he grasped Naruto's hand and begun to tug, pulling the boy towards the hospital.

Kiba was an Inuzuka, and if they knew anything, it was how to follow rank and position. And a superior had just given him an order.

* * *

So...what do you think?

I finally actually sat down and outlined a bunch of this story today to get some of the ideas out of my head and down on paper where I could start to make some semblance of order today...I went through like three sheets of paper before my hand started cramping up...so I apparently have a lot of ideas for this story...though no idea where I should be ending it yet...

If you have any ideas or advice please let me know!

Reviews, favorite, follow...yadda yadda yadda - you know the drill. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...yadda yadda yadda...

No Thanks Necessary

Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5

Naruto knew better than to go to the hospital without an adult. Even if they knew that one was coming, the staff was still going to deny him service or wait until the other man showed up, not believing him because, _"you're just a little liar!"_

No one had seemed to even want to touch him the last time that he had ended up there, instead ordering him out and an enraged Third Hokage had to bring the boy back after he had been wandering the streets with a dangerously high fever edging towards horrendous hallucinations.

So he didn't want to go to the hospital. But he didn't want to disobey the man, who'd looked a bit like his classmate Shikamaru actually, either. The old-Shikamaru had stopped the fighting and helped them out and been strong enough to keep the large man from grabbing them as they fled. But he didn't want the dark man mad at him either.

They rounded a corner and Naruto stopped up, shoving his heels into the ground and forcing Kiba to stop his relentless march forward.

"Naruto! Come on! Mr. Nara said to go to the hospital!"

Naruto shook his head, wishing he could talk right now to explain. Instead he could only point to a small building on their right.

Kiba looked confused and annoyed. "That's not the hospital." He said plainly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He pointed at his wrist and then held up two fingers.

Kiba's confusion grew, as did his annoyance, knotting his fingers into his hair tight enough to hurt he shouted, "I don't know what you're saying!"

Naruto looked pained before trying again. This time he lightly drew a circle on his wrist before pointing to it again, this time tapping his finger.

Kiba felt like he was playing charades…and he had never liked charades. "Your wrist?"

Naruto shook his head and pointed again, incessantly tapping his finger.

Kiba pulled hard on his hair. "I dunno!"

Naruto stomped his foot, grimacing momentarily at the uncomfortable jolt it sent through his abused body, and pointed at his wrist again.

Suddenly Kiba remembered the gesture. "A watch?"

Naruto smiled and made some weird spaztic gesture that Kiba just took to mean he was correct. Then he remembered the two fingers. "Two minutes?"

Naruto clapped once and pointed to the building again.

"Two minutes in there?" Kiba bit his lip for a second. "Naruto, you're hurt. You need to get to the hospital!"

Then Naruto looked at him and Kiba felt unsettled. The look in the blonde's eyes was not his normal happy excitement. Nor was it the pain that Naruto had to be feeling. It was some strange cross between fear and confusion and desperation and morbid acceptance that made Kiba's skin crawl for reasons he couldn't name.

"Alright fine. Two minutes. Then we're going!"

Naruto saluted and headed off inside, as fast as his injured and fatigued body would allow. Kiba followed on his heels. He was supposed to get the blonde to the hospital and he would do so. He wasn't going to let Naruto out of his sight.

Naruto went up to the second floor of what seemed to be a small and modest apartment building with only about 4 rooms per floor. Naruto went to the door just off of the staircase and knocked.

There was silence from within and Kiba thought it likely that whoever Naruto wanted to see was sleeping and wasn't going to answer the door.

Kiba leaned back against the wall with a sigh.

But then he heard a light cough and shuffling within and then the light padding of feet. "Who is it?" A voice asked a little gruffly, but then again he had just been woken up in the middle of the night.

Naruto moved to answer except he only made a gagging noise and clutched at his throat in pain, clearly having forgotten that speaking was bad in the 30 seconds it took to reach the door.

Kiba sighed, "It's Kiba and Naruto, Iruka-sensei." He responded instead, having recognized the voice through the door.

The door flew open and the shirtless form of their scarred academy teacher stood in the door way taking in the site of them. It was then that Kiba realized that he was covered in splinters and dirt and dust from the grinding of Naruto's meager furniture.

"What happened?!" Iruka exclaimed in shock, "Naruto you're hurt!" he cried a second later. "Who did this to you?" Their teacher dropped to a knee as his eyes examined the uncomfortable Naruto.

Kiba dropped his gaze to the hallway floor. He was suddenly ashamed. It was his fault. If he hadn't taken advantage of Naruto's own kindness, he never would have been in the apartment. Then his father wouldn't have come and hurt the blonde. Then the blonde would have something to go home to that wasn't a wreck of broken furniture and dead plants.

"Mr. Nara said to take him to the hospital…" Kiba said quietly, unable to look the caring man in the eye for fear he would see the selfishness and blame him for Naruto's injuries. Even if he was right, Kiba didn't want to see that look of disappointment.

"Right." Was all he heard and moments later a shirt had been tossed on, and sandals shoved onto his feet as he picked up Naruto, who frankly was looking exhausted, and held the small body against his chest, Naruto happily resting his head on their teacher's shoulder, while grabbing Kiba's hand with his spare, the group made their way to the hospital to get the blonde checked out. Normally, Kiba wouldn't want any adult holding his hand through town, especially not his teacher! But right now it felt nice to have that warm grip around his own, safe and secure. _Besides_, he thought quickly, _no one is really awake right now to see anyway_.

Kiba was confused as to why they had to get their teacher, but Naruto was going to the hospital now so Mr. Nara wasn't going to get mad at him and his friend would see a doctor.

So he was surprised when they got to the hospital, they saw the rapidly spreading and angry bruise on the blonde's neck, heard Kiba tell them that he couldn't talk, heard that Naruto had been thrown into a wall, and then they actually attempted to do absolutely nothing. In fact, they seemed to be looking at Kiba in more concern even though the only that that had happened to him was that he had been afraid. There was nothing wrong with him that a good shower couldn't fix.

They tried to tell them to sit in the waiting room and wait for a doctor to be free until Iruka started yelling about something with procedures and Naruto groaned into his neck and a Nurse started shouting back about patient safety and Kiba was getting angry.

He had been useless all night. He hadn't been able to help Naruto in the apartment. He hadn't even been able to get Naruto to the hospital, because Iruka-sensei had gotten them there really, and now his friend was being denied service at the only hospital in town.

Kiba was growling, his fists clenching and his naturally sharp nails drawing blood as they broke through the skin. But the adults were ignoring him, much as they were Naruto and he was just _fucking done_. He stalked over to one of the stupid plastic chairs that stood along the wall in the waiting room, drew his leg back and kicked the first one as hard as he could. The whole row of chairs went scattering as they slammed into each other like dominos, each passing on their considerable kinetic energy into the next.

Iruka stared in surprise at his student, not so much at the aggressive action but at the controlled simmer of what seemed to be considerable rage for someone so young. The boy was practically vibrating as though his body was not able to contain the fury that was coursing through it.

Then Kiba did something he had never done before. He called upon Konoha's tendency to cater to the whims of the ninja clans who protect them from harm and bring prosperity to their village. He would _shame_ them into doing their FUCKING JOB and seeing to his friend.

"He got hurt protecting the son of the Inuzuka clan head." He growled out. "That makes him _pack_. I wonder how the clan would react to the hospital refusing to treat one of the pack?" It was said idly, but the threat was clear. The Inuzukas on the whole were overly aggressive ninja who did their job affectively, but frequently got hurt in the process. The hospital made a considerable amount of money caring for the members of that clan. Not to mention, the second you ostracize one clan, the others would take offense, especially the Aburame and Hyuuga clans who were frequently teamed with Inuzukas due to how well their abilities lent to tracking and that meant funding cuts given how much money was donated to the hospital every year from the Hyuuga clan…

The intake nurse blanched as the implications began to snowball in her mind. Kiba took no notice of the proud look that Iruka granted him, as he focused an almost feral grin on the woman who had begun to quake.

She finally ushered Iruka and the still form of Naruto down the hall and into a room where reluctant staff began to check the boy's injuries. Kiba remained in the hallway outside, while Iruka hovered within. He suddenly felt exhausted, and his legs like noodles. He slid down the wall into a weird crouch that would have left him flat on his ass if he hadn't had the wall to balance against. He hugged his legs in close to his body and rested his forehead on his knees and hiccoughed softly as he tried to swallow the sobs that now threatened to break forth.

A warm arm wrapped around his shoulder and his nose caught the scent of deer and deep forests.

"Mr. Nara…?" Kiba began. He wanted to say something, but he had no idea what he wanted to say, or _should_ even say.

"It's okay Kiba." The man's gravelly voice said slowly. "It's not your fault."

And the dam broke. Kiba's hiccoughs turned into full on sobs. Tears streamed freely and a sound approaching wailing began to flow from his mouth. Everything that had been held back for weeks, the reasons he sought out shelter with Naruto in the first place, the reasons he kept running there, and this terrible, horrific night, it was all finally finding release in this moment, in that stark white hallway of the Konoha hospital.

Shikaku sighed and muttered under his breath, though Kiba's keen ears picked up "Troublesome." He snorted at the phrase more common than breathing for the shadow clan, but quickly fell back into his anguish.

Kiba didn't react as he was picked up and huddled into the lap of his classmate's father other than to turn into the man's chest as arms closed around him seeking comfort of the kind of tactile nature practically never seen in the gruff, get-back-up, shake-it-off, what-are-you-a-_baby_-? style of the Inuzuka clan.

A hand ruffled through his hair as sob after wrenching sob tore out of his small body. "It's not your fault." Shikaku repeated again.

Kiba keened softly, clenching his fingers into the mesh of the Nara's shirt.

He wished that he could believe that.

* * *

AN: So, I realized as I was editing this just now to put it up, but I switched narrators like...as they were going to get Iruka...I thought about it for a minute and decided it was still clear and understandable (and it would take a lot of effort to go back and change it and I really, really liked what I had...

So I hope that didn't confuse anyone!

Reviews show me you care!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

I know this one took a bit, and it's not even that long, but the stuff I posted before was what I wrote while I was home sick for 1 1/2 weeks before I even started posting anything. I've been playing catch up at work since and I've finally caught back up so I think that I should be ok for more regular posts.

That and I had one of those earwig prompt ideas that wouldn't leave me alone until I had actually written it down. So that took up a day as well...

* * *

No Thanks Necessary

Chapter 6

* * *

Shikaku was still sitting on the ground, the sleeping form of Kiba Inuzuka still curled up in his lap, even over an hour later. The boy's grip remained tight, even in slumber, and Shikaku couldn't help but feel for the child. He'd had a rather hard night and the whole debacle wasn't even over yet.

A pair of nurses exited the room, muttering darkly, their eyes catching on the pair.

One scoffed and jerked his head to look away. Setting his jaw he said, "First Academy teachers and now the clans. He turned fierce eyes on Shikaku, "I thought you Naras were supposed to be smart."

Shikaku met his gaze steadily and ground out, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"The f-!"

The man was cut off as Shikaku's shadow froze him in place, locking his jaw so that he could not continue. The Nara darted his eyes down to Kiba importantly before returning them to the nurses.

The message was clear: _Be careful what you say. Not everyone here knows the secret._

If anything the man's face became even more contorted in anger. "That _thing_ is a murderer…!"

"He's a little boy!" Shikaku hissed in response. _How badly have we let you down Naruto?_ "He's no different from this boy here!" He pointed out indicating Kiba who was starting to stir, even exhaustion not being enough to keep him asleep though this man's tirade.

As the nurse opened his mouth again, Shikaku scoffed in distain, "I wonder if the latest shipment of medical supplies for the hospital has left my clan's storehouse yet…?"

The unspoken threat hung in the air, but his point had been made.

Without another word, the man stomped off down the hallway and Shikaku sighed heavily.

Sudden awkward shifting in his lap, alerted him to Kiba's re-acquaintance with consciousness.

The Inuzuka scrambled out of the scarred man's lap as he looked on in tired bemusement.

Kiba had settled on his knees next to the jounin and clenched his hands into his pajama bottoms. "Is Naruto okay?" The boy's eyes looked up so earnestly into Shikaku's that he almost had to look away.

He was rescued in the form of an exhausted Academy Instructor.

"He's sleeping Kiba." Iruka smiled at the boy as his head shot quickly to take in the man. "He's alright. You can go see him if you want."

The Inuzuka was up and in the room before Iruka had even finished speaking and the screech of a chair against the linoleum floor alerted Shikaku to the boy's current location without even having to look.

Shikaku sighed and pushed himself up to a standing position as Iruka settled himself against the wall with a tired huff.

"Can I ask how you got involved in this mini-nightmare of a night?" Shikaku grumbled while rubbing his face harshly as he tried to bring some more wakefulness into his body. "I'll need it for my report."

"Naruto knows not to go to the hospital without an adult." A grim expression settled on the normally positive teacher's face. "They won't see him or they'll send him away. And then whoever does come with literally has to be _there_ the whole time, looking over their shoulders so they give proper care."

The explanation was succinct and it was apparent that this wasn't the first time that Naruto had sought out the kindly Iruka to ensure basic medical service. _Or maybe_, he wondered momentarily, _he had just sought the teacher out who then forced them to go to the hospital. Either way, Iruka is too bitter about it to have not been slapped in the face with the shock of it all at least once before. _

Shikaku closed his eyed and heaved yet another sigh. The Nara mind, forever making connections between his current experience and past experiences was once again recalling that Kiba was the same age as Shikamaru. _And so was Naruto_. He felt a clenching around his heart at the thought of that being _his_ boy in there instead of Naruto. What if Kiba had been taking shelter with _them_ instead of the blonde? Shikaku was under no illusions. If he hadn't been able to surprise Biyako he might not have been able to stop him without further assistance.

"Are you able to tell me what happened?" Iruka interrupted his musings, the eyes gazing at Shikaku filled not just with well fought off sleep, but a complicated swirling mix of worry, fear, exasperation, anger, and a host of other things.

Shikaku sighed. "All is not well in the Inuzuka household. Naruto gave Kiba a place to escape from it. Biyako found out and…" Shikaku gestured widely in the general direction of Naruto's hospital room. "This happened…" he ended lamely.

He reached back and tugged on his tied hair, a gesture indicating frustration from those who knew him well enough, though it meant nothing to the teacher before him, in order to help himself focus.

_Note to self: have a conversation with Shikamaru about sensitive information and how to go about relaying it…_

Shikamaru had never encountered Biyako, most children didn't as by unspoken agreement of the clan parents they steered their kids clear of the man on the off chance he was in the village, though he was usually on border patrol missions. Just _whispers_ that the man was on the border was enough of a deterrent sometimes. And it wasn't like Shikaku walked around the house talking about other ninja of the village. As much as he was able the shadow clan head liked to try and keep work and home separate. A lot of what he saw was classified anyway so the old practice had come in handy as he progressed in rank.

When it came down to it though, Biyako was an unknown variable to Shikamaru, his only knowledge of the man being that he was Kiba's father, an Inuzuka and a ninja of the village. Operating on that information, Shikamaru's logical mind had probably decided that it was safe to share any information with family and ninjas.

By all rights it _should_ have been.

But if the boy had been paying attention to the current situation on hand he would have known that there was something that he was missing. Maybe he would have pulled his father aside and told him privately. Maybe.

But that was pointless now.

Maybe he should teach the boy Shogi…that would help with critical thinking and situational analysis.

Besides it's a game that one can play and barely have to move – just his hand really. That should be right up Shikamaru's alley.

Shaking the thought out of his head, Shikaku finally hauled himself up off of the floor and clapped his hand onto Iruka's shoulder. "Thanks for getting them here, but I've got it now. Go home and get some rest, I'll send you an update tomorrow."

Iruka smiled in thanks before trudging down the hall, undoubtedly dreading the morning and a room full of screaming eight-year-olds on scarcely any sleep…though with Naruto and Kiba here it should be much quieter he would think.

He slipped into the room and observed the result of this night. Two exhausted boys, one sleeping beneath the sheets of his hospital bed, the other, head pillowed on crossed arms balanced on the edge of the bed, slumped half off of his chair.

He sighed yet again and muttered about something being more trouble than it was worth before grabbing a spare blanket out of the cupboard against the wall and settling it around Kiba's shoulders.

It was going to be a bad couple of days for these boys he thought idly before settling against the wall to keep vigil until morning.

* * *

Comments? Queries? Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto...alas...

EDITED!

There was some weird mix up when I uploaded the chapter. Somehow most sentences had words missing that were totally in the file that I uploaded...I promise that they were there! So I went through and fixed it up so it should make a heck of a lot more sense now!

Thanks to Sessyruby for pointing out that things just didn't come out right!

That is the first time that something as extreme as that has happened to me with an upload and I will make sure to be more careful about checking it in the future!

* * *

No Thanks Necessary

Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7

Shikamaru had known the second that the words left his mouth that he should have just kept quiet.

But no – he'd screwed up.

Kiba's dad had tensed and that same look that Shikamaru saw on shopkeepers faces after they had chased Naruto out of their places slipped over the hulking man, but as muscles flexed and split flew from the man's mouth - as he _hissed_ in response -Shikamaru knew that it was a bad idea for that man to be directed towards Naruto just now.

He'd screwed up big.

And when he heard Kiba's mother shout about _not hurting_ Naruto he knew he'd done something worse than just a screw up. This wasn't something that would end with a lecture from his dad or extra homework from Iruka-sensei or a new round of chores from his mother. This was something far worse – someone else was going to be hurt because of what Shikamaru had said. It was almost like he had cocked back an arrow and his words had let the deadly weapon fly, one that he had positioned right towards Naruto who would have no warning that something was coming.

As his father darted off into the night after the pair, and his mother wrapped her arms around Kiba's sister and guided her inside Shikamaru felt like curling up under their porch and hiding away from the world, but choose instead to sit on the steps and keep watch, hoping that his father would sort out the mess that _he_ had father was a strong jounin, he could do it.

* * *

When Yoshino had offered to take them to see Kiba and Naruto the next morning Hana had reached out and grabbed Shikamaru's hand before they left the Nara house. Normally, Shikamaru would have pulled away, declaring girls troublesome or insisting that he was too grown to need to be holding someone's hand on a walk into town. And if anyone asked, he would insist that these phrases had been muttered under his breath and that he hadn't pulled away out of politeness to Hana who was a guest to the clan.

But reality was different.

In reality, he clenched her hand back just as tightly as she held his, desperately seeking the reassurance that someone else was just as scared as he was, and it was someone older, due to become a ninja herself this next graduation cycle. He was tired and confused and guilt-ridden. He wanted to find out what had happened and he didn't. He knew whatever he was about to see was his fault and he would have to live with that. The problem was that he didn't know if he could…

He was going to have to face both boys at school day after day. He would have to walk past the Inuzuka Clan compound whenever he wanted to go to his own home. He was going to be reminded every day that he was an idiot who couldn't keep his mouth shut. What kind of _ninja_ was he to give away vital information without a thought and lead directly to his comrades getting attacked and being hurt? And he was the son of a clan head – _he should know better!_

Shikamaru had sat on that porch for hours, staunchly resisting his mother's attempts to bully him into bed, waiting for his father to come back, Kiba at his side, telling him that everything was alright and it all had been a big misunderstanding. That's what he wanted to hear but he knew that that was just wishful thinking. There would be no point in trying to sleep tonight anyway, for once in the young boy's life, he know sleep would not be coming to him, and should it visit him, it would not be what he would wish to experience.

Instead he got a messenger, just as the sun was rising, saying that his father was remaining at the hospital with "the kids."

Shikamaru didn't breath for a moment. _Hospital?_ Someone got hurt…someone got hurt and it was _his fault_! What the hell was he supposed to do to fix _that_…? How could he ever hope to _start_?

And so he held tight to Hana's hand as they followed his mother through the streets of Konoha, the few people out this early in the morning, paying no mind to the small group likely as they were only just waking up themselves and not aware of the world around them. It seemed wrong that everything could look so normal to his eyes when it felt like his world had spun completely out of control. But there was the reality of it in his face as a man came out in his robe to pick up the morning paper with a yawn.

He vaguely noted the thinning of the lips of the woman who had smiled in greeting to his mother before she explained why they were there. Another one of those _Naruto _things that no one would explain to him and as frayed as his nerves were that made him very angry right now, so he kicked the small desk and glared at the nurse as the left, her finally passing out the room number.

"Shikamaru!" His mother scolded him, but he didn't care, instead just scowling as Hana squeezed his hand and they moved down the hallway.

They hadn't reached the room yet when a brown-haired streak came flying out and slammed into Hana who thankfully released Shikamaru's hand before he joined the pile of limbs on the ground, likely having used the Inuzuka nose to smell the familiar scent from within the room.

Kiba was clutching at his sister like he hadn't seen her in years, sniffling softly but otherwise remaining quiet.

Hana was openly crying and she curled up around Kiba."You're okay." She whispered, whether she was trying to convey that message to herself or make a promise to her brother was unsure, though maybe it was a little bit of both.

Shikamaru left the siblings as his mother tried to encourage them to get up off of the floor. He peered slowly around the doorjamb and first saw the dark form of his father sitting against the window ledge his shadow cast over the bed next to him.

Naruto lay in the bed, not looking as bad as the boy had feared. There were a couple of bandages around his arms and slapped against the back of one hand, but the boy's neck was the queasy blue/purple/red/yellow/green color of a bruise that was on its way to fading.

A bruise in the distinct shape of an adult hand. A large adult hand. Like Biyoku's. Like Biyako who had been put onto Naruto's scent because Shikamaru had a loose tongue.

Shikamaru's stomach roiled and he was glad that he hadn't eaten anything for breakfast this morning because it would have ended up on the floor. As it was he found himself compulsively swallowing as saliva flooded his mouth in response to the heaving his stomach was attempting.

"Come here son…" Shikaku spoke softly, and Shikamaru withheld no speed as he darted towards the man's form and threw his arms around the man as though he was a toddler once more. He didn't normally act like this – but then this wasn't a normal situation and he found himself desperately needing to just _be_ with his father and _see_ his father because parents figure out how to make it all _right_ again.

"I'm sorry!" He gasped into his father's side as the man put one arm around his shoulder.

"It's not your fault." Shikaku replied with a heavy sigh. "It would have been found out eventually anyway…"

"I shouldn't have said anything…they didn't know about Naruto…" Shikamaru whispered, shaking his head into the man's side, even as the protective mesh scrapped against the skin of his own forehead.

Shikaku was silent and Shikamaru knew that the man agreed. "You didn't help matters." The ninja finally said.

The boy's chest felt heavy as he turned enough to see Naruto, still sleeping in the bed, though not loosening his grip or leaving his father's side. The bruising looked even worse from here because Shikamaru was able to see just how pale Naruto was. Naruto was the boy with the perpetual tan because no one ever told him to put on sunscreen and he spent most of his time outdoors. Naruto would run around at the beginning of summer with one or two good sunburns before his tan deepened to an almost gold that would hang on well through winter.

But now it was as pale as the fair Nara, settled in amongst the white sheets which combined with the form's inaction make Shikamaru queasy. There was such a strong sense of _wrongness_ with what his eyes were seeing that he couldn't bring himself to keep looking.

"What exactly happened?" He whispered before turning under his dad's arm and looking out the window as a curiously clear sky, empty of any of the clouds that he loved so to watch.

"Can't say anything until the investigation is done…haven't even got to talk to Naruto yet."

Shikamaru elbowed his dad in the hip, but didn't say anything. Instead he rested his hands on his arms as they sat crossed on the window sill. He saw his dad's point – Biyako was bound to find out eventually - but still…if he had just kept his stupid mouth shut then he wouldn't have found out when he did and it wouldn't be all Shikamaru's fault.

If he hadn't said anything, no one would have known where to find Kiba. They had already been looking, a family of trackers, so clearly Kiba had hidden his traces well enough to go without being found. And Naruto's neighborhood was the kind where people made a point of not keeping track of their neighbors' comings and goings, at least should anyone go asking about them. If he'd had just kept his stupid mouth shut, the boys would have woken up in the morning and gone to school like it was any of the other nights that they had done this same routine, even if Kiba had gotten in trouble once he showed up for running off. It wouldn't have been the same as what happened tonight if he had just shut up.

But no. He had blabbed. He'd blabbed to his father but still…he had done it. And Kiba's dad had gone on a rampage and now Naruto was lying in a hospital bed and it all just rounded back directly to it being _his freakin' fault_.

He was supposed to be the smart one. That's what Nara's did. They out-_thought_ their enemies.

It would occur to Shikamaru years later that that was the first time in his life that he had ever had a face to associate with the idea of an enemy. Kiba's father had become _'the enemy'_ and would be what all future foes were ranked against at least in the recesses of his subconscious.

In the present however, he found himself swamped with the almost overwhelming urge to strike something, throw something, anything just to get this…_thing_…this creature that felt like it was taking up residence inside of his chest…out. His arms were tense and his hands clenched tight until his knuckles matched Naruto's sheets. There was just so much _something_ within his it felt like his skin was crawling and he hated this feeling. Then just like he had at the nurses station, Shikamaru swung back his leg and kicked the wall, not even flinching when the pain roared through his toes as his nerves were set alight because that was a feeling that he understood. With his world having heaved so much already in so short a time, he needed something that he could hold onto and understand.

So he swung back again.

And again.

And again.

At some point he shifted so that his hands were clenching the sill, using the structure as leverage as he heaved and pounded his feet against the wall, jarring his body again and again and again.

He heard his mother order him to stop, his father tell him he was being foolish, Kiba's cry what he was doing and still he continued on.

He didn't notice when the tears had started to slip from his eyes. He didn't notice when the grunts slipped into gasps and sobs. He didn't notice when everything else got quiet around him. He focused only the shaking of his limbs, the jolts of feeling, the fried edge of his nerves.

So he missed it when a bandaged arm wrapped around his chest. And he almost kicked Kiba in the face when the boy got between Shikamaru and his target.

But there they were, three boys confused and afloat and desperate, clinging to each other in the middle of hospital room on an otherwise normal morning in Konoha. Kiba Inuzuka had wrapped himself around the legs of Shikamaru Nara, while Naruto Uzumaki had come at the boy from the side, wrapping his arms around him in a hug while trying to pull him away from the window. As Shikamaru continued to make guttural noises through his clenched teeth, the boys held on and Shikaku gently pried his son's fingers from the now broken and split piece of wood that had been the nicely trimmed window sill of Konoha's hospital.

They sunk into a heap on the floor, Shikamaru sobbing, Kiba patting the child awkwardly on the back and Naruto clinging still to the Nara's middle, trying to figure out why Shikamaru kept insisting that he was sorry.

Shikamaru wept and clung to the people that he had hurt in his own moment of stupidity. They didn't even know that they were offering comfort to the one who had caused their pain.

But he was desperate and he took it. Slipping against Naruto when his exhausted mind finally slipped away.

Shikamaru Nara was asleep.

* * *

Review please!

Something feels off about this chapter to me but I can't put my finger on it...I could use a bit of help trying to figure out what that is...

Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Note: I've heard you guys and the chapters are getting longer!

* * *

No Thanks Necessary

Chapter 8

* * *

Whispers have been flying around Konoha lately. The rumor mill was operating at full tilt as the markets bustled with activity above normal for the middle of the week as news traveled about the goings on in the Inuzuka clan, the involvement of the Nara clan, and _that boy_.

The civilians always loved to gossip about anything involving the ninja clans. Ninjas were part of a higher echelon in the village hierarchy, and the clans were higher still within that. And as ninjas they keep a lot of secrets by nature. Of course the rest of the villagers would be curious about them and talk about them.

And this was a _scandal_. Oh boy was it. Scandals involving the ninja clans were gold to the villagers. Especially to the owners of civilian coffee shops and bars were people would gather to discuss the latest gossip. Rounds were ordered and tabs enlarged as rumors were exchanged and debated and embellished as they passed around from lips to ears.

And if it was a clan scandal that you were looking for - the Inuzuka clan was usually the one to provide one for you. They were the ninja clan with the mercenary temperament. Everything they did was loud, in your face and a show of dominance over someone else taken way too extreme. They were the type to throw fists first before thinking things through and it showed in the amount of times their name made it into discussions of mothers keeping half an eye on their children on the playground or the elderly of the village as they played shuffleboard and declared that in their day no ninja clan would have dared behave in such a manor, the Hokage would have done something about it…when in reality the Inuzukas had calmed over the generations and the First and Second Hokages would have looked on the typical goings on of the current iteration of the clan as amusing in comparison to what they had to address on a regular basis. Though not in regards to the current focus of the loose lips of the non-ninja of the ninja village, this would have been far more typical for them.

Being the scandal ridden clan, it was surprising that the village was not just used to them by now though. Every time something happened, the people still found entertainment in it. And they would call on the history of past indiscretions in comparison to the current folly and inevitably the general consensus came around to them just being a bunch of "ruffians with a good name."

That it was the head family of that clan that was caught up in the story made it even juicier and the stories grew ever wilder.

Especially when you factored in _that boy_.

Because _he_ was certainly the cause of everything. He had somehow tricked or brainwashed the young Inuzuka boy, stealing him away from his family's home multiple nights a week. And his control of the boy was growing as the nights were becoming more and more frequent according to the rumors floating about. _He_ must have some dastardly plan to take over the clans of Konoha through their children. Yes! That _must_ be it!

It must be that _that kid_ was determined to round up the next generation of their village and turn them into his puppets. To pull in the clans of the village, the strength and backbone of Konoha, and spread his horrifying indoctrination to his twisted mind until there is nothing left to stand in his way!

But they wouldn't stand for it! They wouldn't let their children fall victim to _his_ insidious scheme. Because even though they had been told that they could not tell their children about the threat that ran about their streets every day, they could warn them away. Tell them that he was a _bad_ child, tell them not to play with him or talk to him or even look at him. And as they tucked their children into bed at night they would tell them the tales of the trickster kitsune spirits who could take the form of humans in order to lure them away and devour them and fables of wolves in sheep's skin so that they would know that horrific evil could hide under the guise of innocence and harmlessness.

Because no matter the looks on that child's face they _knew_. Everyone knew. They knew that there was no innocent child there. Oh no, only a demon biding his time, waiting for everyone to let their guards down, for the day that its trickster methods work and people start to consider it human. One day the boy would strike. He would toss of the innocent guise of the hopeless child and wreak havoc throughout town, killing, destroying, tearing down and banishing and all the while relishing in it, bathing in the blood of the innocents that would be spilled. And once more their homes would be burned or smashed to the ground. Once more their loved ones would be lost. Once more they would find themselves standing in the rubble wondering how one goes on after something like this happens.

But they wouldn't let that happen – oh no. Not again. They would keep their eagle eyes on _the boy_ and wait for the clues to surface, the hints of the malice beneath to surface, so they would know when it was time to grab their loved ones and run as far as their legs would carry them.

And the town set about constructing and deconstructing the version of events until they fit into their world view, until the stories that were passed around didn't jar and clang against their own biases and prejudices of what they _knew_ to be true.

Because the story that had circulated in those first few hours _couldn't_ have been right. It just couldn't have been.

Because there was no way that the real trouble in the Inuzuka clan was just a marriage disintegrating under the weight its own problems, the increasing fights frightening the youngest member enough to run off into the night for a chance at peace and quiet.

Because there was no way that _that boy_ had just happened to run into the young Inuzuka on the street and invite him inside and away from the growing chill of changing seasons.

No way that _that boy_ fed the Inuzuka despite the tight budget he lived on and the limited food available to him.

No way that _that boy_ scrounged together money to buy the clan child a futon to use when it became obvious that these visits would be frequent.

No way that _that boy_ had been helpless, even against the might of Biyoku Inuzuka, and taken great injury when the hulking man had attacked.

No way that _that boy_ had taken further wounds shielding the clan child.

There was no way.

None.

It didn't make any sense.

So the followed in the stead of ninjas and looked underneath the underneath. They read between the lines and found the truth of the situation.

And they made sure that everyone knew about it.

* * *

Konohagakure Official Report

**Classification: **TOP SECRET – Hokage and Jounin Tribunal Council ONLY

**Submitting Ninja:** Shikaku Nara, Jounin

**Domestic/International Incident:** Domestic

**If International, type and location of incident:** N/A

**If Domestic, type and action taken:** Public and Private Disputes involving active ninja, Multiple Charges laid

**If Domestic, specify any charges laid:**

Against one Biyoku Inuzuka:

Civilian Charges - Domestic Disturbance, Destruction of Property, Breaking and Entering, Home Invasion, Assault and Battery, Assault of a Minor, Endangering a minor (2 counts), Disorderly Conduct, Disturbing the Peace, Resisting Arrest

Military Charges - Conduct Unbecoming, Violation of Previous Demerit Sentencing, Failure to Follow Orders of a Superior Officer, Unauthorized Use of Battle Ninjutsu in a Civilian Area, Attempted Sabotage of Military Weapon (Code: Legacy)

Against one Tsume Inuzuka:

Civilian Charges – Domestic Disturbance, Destruction of Property, Breaking and Entering  
Home Invasion, Endangering a minor (2 counts), Disorderly Conduct, Disturbing the Peace

Military Charges – Conduct Unbecoming, Unauthorized Use of Battle Ninjutsu in a Civilian Area

**Incident Details:**

At approximately 11:30PM I was woken from sleep by calls outside my home from Hana Inuzuka (Academy Student) looking for her brother, Kiba Inuzuka (Academy Student), who seemed to have slipped from the house during the course of a domestic quarrel between his parents, Biyoku and Tsume Inuzuka (both Special Jounin Rank).

When he could not be located via tracking methods the family began a fanned out search, including visiting Kiba Inuzuka's classmates, eventually leading them to one, Naruto Uzumaki (Academy Student, Code: Legacy) who was sheltering Kiba Inuzuka in his apartment.

Biyoku Inuzuka invaded the property without permission and assaulted Naruto Uzumaki before proceeding to battle his wife, Tsume Inuzuka who had followed him to the scene inside of the apartment. By her own admission, Tsume Inuzuka used clan techniques within the apartment to cancel out the techniques initiated by Biyoku Inuzuka in order to protect the children.

I arrived a few minutes later and used Shadow Manipulation to capture the ninja before ordering the boys to go to the hospital to see to Naruto Uzumaki's injuries. A large, hand-shaped bruise was already apparent on his neck and the child was having difficulty speaking. The state of the apartment was uninhabitable.

After the children were out of the apartment I ordered the pair to stand down as a superior ranked officer. Tsume Inuzuka capitulated immediately and inquired after the children. Biyoku Inuzuka refused and struggled within the technique to break free. I used Shadow Strangulation to cut off enough oxygen to render the man unconscious, by which time ANBU had arrived on scene and took the two into custody.

I proceeded to the hospital were Naruto Uzumaki was being cared after under the direction of Iruka Umino (Chuunin – Academy Instructor, see supplementary report for actions recommended for Hospital Staff). Naruto Uzumaki suffered severe bruising, swelling and inflammation of the throat as well as superficial injuries pertaining to flying debris during the fight in the apartment on one hand, his arms and upper back.

**Need for Immediate Further Actions:**

Temporarily relocate Hana and Kiba Inuzuka.

Temporarily relocate Naruto Uzumaki.

Reconstruction of Naruto Uzumaki's apartment, or procurement of new residence.

Coverage of Naruto Uzumaki's hospital fees.

Due to the sensitive nature of one of the parties involved, issue should be handled by the military council or Hokage, including the civilian charges.

**If Required, Recommendation for Final Actions (please remember recommendations will be consulted at the discretion of the Disciplinary Party):**

This Jounin's personal recommendation for sentencing of one Tsume Inuzuka, Special Jounin is as follows:

For the Civilian Crimes carrying sentences of Destruction of Property, Breaking and Entering, Home Invasion, and Endangering a Minor (2 counts), the recommended course of action is the minimum sentence for all charges should any need to be applied. Her actions were taken in attempted defense of two minors, including her own child.

For the Military Crimes carrying sentences of Conduct Unbecoming and Use of Battle Ninjutsu in a Civilian Area, the recommended course of action is suspension of sentence with a note in her Record. Her actions were taken in attempted defense of two minors and resulted in no significant injury.

*Personal Request of Reporting Ninja: If necessary to have time served, to do so in civilian prison. She is not a flight risk and will serve her time respectfully. There is no need to force the indignity of chakra restraints on a faithful ninja who acted to save her son and his friend.

This Jounin's personal recommendation for sentencing of one Biyoku Inuzuka, Special Jounin is as follows:

For the Civilian Crimes carrying sentences of Destruction of Property, Breaking and Entering, Home Invasion, Assault and Battery, Assault of a Minor, Endangering a Minor (2 counts), and Resisting Arrest, the recommended course of action is the maximum sentence for all charges. His set out with deliberate intent to harm Naruto Uzumaki, a child.

For the Military Crimes carrying sentences of Conduct Unbecoming, Violation of Previous Demerit Sentencing, Failure to Follow Orders of a Superior Officer, Unauthorized Use of Battle Ninjutsu in a Civilian Area, and Attempted Sabotage of Military Weapon (Code: Legacy), the recommended course of action is the maximum sentence for all charges, including the recommendation of Dishonorable Discharge from the Ninja Corps of Konohagakure. Biyoku Inuzuka has a history of violence and problems with authority on Record and it is clear that no action taken as of yet has had any demonstrable affect. In his act this time, he risked the safety and stability of Code: Legacy, our top military weapon.

*Personal Note of Reporting Ninja: It is time to cut our losses and stop tarnishing the name and respect of the ninja of our village with the likes of Biyoku Inuzuka.

_**Do Not Write Beyond This Point, For Office Use Only:**_

Immediate Actions Taken:

Hana and Kiba Inuzuka temporarily relocated to house of Nara Clan Head at the request of both Yoshino Nara (Retired Chuunin, front line medic) and Shikaku Nara (Reporting Jounin).

Naruto Uzumaki temporarily relocated to house of Nara Clan Head at the request of both Yoshino Nara and Shikaku Nara.

The Supporting Structure of Naruto Uzumaki's apartment found secure. Reconstruction and Restoration to be completed as D-Rank missions, paid for out of Military Discretionary Funds.

The hospital fees of Naruto Uzumaki in regards to this incident, paid for out of Military Discretionary Funds.

Punishment for crimes of both sectors to be overseen and handed down by a Military Council.

* * *

Addendum: Sentencing Report

_Records taken by Chuunin Hikai Hyuuga._

Sentencing overseen by Jounin Council and Lord Third Hokage.

Sentencing of one Tsume Inuzuka, Special Jounin:

Lord Third Hokage: "In light of the extenuating circumstances of the incident, no permanent action shall be taken in regards to your ninja record."

Tsume Inuzuka: "Thank you Lord Third."

Lord Third Hokage: "Take it as a warning however, for allowing the personal issues of your home to spill out into the streets."

Tsume Inuzuka: "I understand, sir."

Councilman Shibi Aburame: "In regards to the Civilian Charges, the reporting Jounin's recommendations seem sound. Minimum sentences shall be applied and commuted except for the charge of Endangering Minors. For that minimum sentencing is to be applied. Temporary guardianship of your children Hana and Kiba Inuzuka shall be awarded to Shikaku and Yoshino Nara where they are currently staying. Do you understand?"

Tsume Inuzuka: "I understand, sir."

Councilman Shibi Aburame: "You still retain parental rights over your children, but for the duration of one to two months, in lieu of a jail term you are ordered to attend counselling with Haein Yamanaka in order to sort out your own situation without the children being overly affected before they are to return to your custody. The final decision on when belongs to Haein Yamanaka. Do you understand?"

Tsume Inuzuka: "Yes, sir. Thank you Lord Hokage and Councilmembers. This will not happen again. One question, sirs."

Councilwoman Koharu Utatane: "You may ask."

Tsume Inuzuka: "What has happened to Naruto?"

Lord Third Hokage: "He will be staying with the Naras like your children until his own home has been repaired."

Tsume Inuzuka: "I would like to help with that if I may sir. It is partially my fault that it was destroyed."

Lord Third Hokage: "That would be fine. You can join with some of the Genin teams, though you shall not be paid."

Tsume Inuzuka: "I would not ask for any pay. Thank you sir, again, for your generosity in my case."

_End Hearing_

Sentencing of one Biyoku Inuzuka, Special Jounin:

Councilman Shibi Aburame: "We shall begin with the Civilian charges. The council agrees with the reporting Jounin that you set out with deliberate intent to bring harm to Naruto Uzumaki, who is not only a minor child, but a ward of the state and a military asset. You invaded his home, caused physical injury to his person and destroyed his property. At the same time you risked the life of your own child. Do you dispute these facts?"

ANBU Representative "Dog": "Let the Record show that the accused has spat on the floor in response to the Councilman's question."

Councilman Shibi Aburame: "The council agrees with reporting Jounin's recommendations for maximum sentences to all charges. For the civilian charges, Biyoku Inuzuka shall serve 15 years in prison. Do you understand?"

Councilman Hiashi Hyuuga: "Let the record show that the accused attempted to lunge at the councilman despite the warding seals."

Lord Third Hokage: "Yes, I bet that quite hurt. Let the record also show that the accused is growling at the assembled Council rather than respond verbally."

Biyoku Inuzuka: "What would you have me say? It's clear that I'm gonna get thrown under the cart for your little pet."

Councilwoman Koharu Utatane: "How dare you imply that this council will not seek fair judgment!"

Biyoku Inuzuka: "Shut up you old bitch. We all know what's going to happen here."

Lord Third Hokage: "You will address this Council with respect. Not only are they your superior officers but your actions here will reflect on your good behavior and privileges while incarcerated."

ANBU Representative "Dog": "Let the record show that the accused has flipped off Lord Third."

Lord Third Hokage: "In regards to the military charges, they are most severe and in light of your previous issues and reprimands it is my ruling that you shall be striped of your title as a ninja and discharged from the corps, forbidden from ever again utilizing ninjutsu as a weapon. You shall wear permanent chakra dampening seals and be placed in maximum security prison. For what amounts to treason in acting against your superiors and threatening Code: Legacy, you will serve the rest of your life behind bars."

Biyoku Inuzuka: "I knew it. Sacrifice a ninja who fucking does something for your little demon brat!"

Lord Third Hokage: "You are not the sort of ninja that I want as a part of my village. You have committed your crimes and now you will pay for them."

Biyoku Inuzuka: "I'll get out. I'll get out and I'll be coming straight for that little monster. Then it'll be you old man. You are dead, you're body just doesn't know it yet."

Lord Third Hokage: "As old as I am, my body has been aware of death's proximity for quite a long time. Take him away."

Biyoku Inuzuka: "You'll pay for this!"

Lord Third Hokage: "I wish they would get more creative. That's not even the first time I've heard that this morning."

_End Hearing_

* * *

So there is the latest chapter and I hope that you enjoyed!

Please leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing so that I can improve.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I KNOW! It's been a while. I'm sorry. It's the end of the semester here in Korea so I've had a bit of extra work as well as having to work weekends with "English Camp" so I haven't had a day off in a while. With them all stacked up in a row, but the time I get home my brain has basically turned to mush and is completely unable to write anything.

In addition to that, I had a lot of trouble figuring out how to move forward here. I literally wrote and discarded seven chapters before coming up with this one. This was honestly the best one that I came up with…nothing else fit.

Anyway, without further ado, here is the latest installment of No Thanks Necessary!

* * *

No Thanks Necessary

Chapter 9

* * *

Shikaku stood in the doorway of the room that Naruto and Kiba were sharing in his home.

He had done this when Shikamaru was a baby, feeling an incessant need to watch over the child, as though something horrible was going to happen the second that he looked away. Shikamaru had been this tiny little baby and he had been brought into the world where so many bad things can and did happen fairly regularly. For all his genius, he had stared at that little boy and found himself baffled as to how he was supposed to keep him safe when the possibilities that something horrific could happen to him were endless. And Shikaku knew that he wouldn't be able to survive if something happened to his son, the little boy who had captured his heart while the child's tiny little fingers had clenched around Shikaku's pinkie as he held the boy in his arms for the first time.

That sudden attachment and determination to protect something so helpless was as terrifying as it was exhilarating. He had obsessed over the boy's safety, a part of his mind constantly running over different possible scenarios, no matter how outlandish until Yoshino banged him over the head with a soapy frying pan one morning as he related yet another one to her before demanding that he join her pack in reality and attend more pressing matters – like the fact that their son clearly needed a diaper change. His obsessed had receded slightly after that, but he still kept an extra close eye on his son as he had grown.

And now, he did the same for these two new boys, curled up on pallets on the floor since they didn't have quite enough bedding just yet to handle the new children running their halls. His introduction into these children's lives was just the sort of terror that he had feared his son would endure, and _he had_ though only by proxy.

Kiba had curled and twisted and flailed about in his sleep, seemingly attempting to occupy as much space as possible. The blanket had been completed tossed to the side and he was now perpendicular to the mat, face mashed into the floor, mouth open and gaping into the night.

Shikaku watched quietly as Kiba shifted fully onto his stomach, his legs inelegantly flopping about and landing on Naruto's mid-section.

It was enough to awaken the small blonde whose blue eyes swam in confusion for a moment before focusing on the wayward limbs.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes as he watched Naruto, trying to figure out what was going on in that little head of his. Instead of pushing the legs off of him, like a normal person would, or of forcing Kiba awake and into a fight as someone might expect a boy of Naruto's temperament to do, the boy just stared.

He looked at those stick thin legs with the intensity of a scientist. After a full minute of study, Naruto cautiously reached out a hand and allowed his fingertips to rest against the skin of his friend's prone leg. Eyes darted between the point of connection and Kiba's mashed face. Finally, Naruto removed his hand but still didn't force the legs off of his body. A small contented smile on his face, Naruto fell asleep once again.

Shikaku finally drifted back to his own bedroom running the scene through his mind over and over again. His heart had clenched in his chest when he finally figured out what Naruto was doing. The child was so starved for positive physical interaction that he _literally_ didn't know what to do. And that wasn't even _positive_ interaction. It was just neutral, something done accidently in the Inuzuka's sleep that the boy wouldn't even know he had done by morning when he would likely have shifted position a dozen more times without waking or taking notice. But Naruto, Naruto had reacted like it was a hug. Like someone was intentionally wrapping him up in their embrace and he took great comfort in it.

Shikaku scrubbed his face hard with his hands, grimacing at the scratching of stubble against his palms. He sat at the edge of his bed and stared momentarily at the wall, feeling a bit overwhelmed at the notion that he was now directly responsible for _more _children, ones that he had not brought into the world, who _shouldn't_ be his responsibility, and yet they were there none the less. They were in his house, under his roof, and totally his responsibility. And they were going to be so much more complicated and troublesome than his own Shikamaru was. So much more damaged. So much more fragile.

"Can't sleep?" He said after a moment, aware from the sound of her breathing that Yoshino was still just as awake as he was.

His wife released a soft sigh and rolled onto her back. "Not even a bit."

Shikaku laid himself down and reached out for his wife's hand. It was clammy and cold and he clenched a bit harder, trying to transfer his warmth over to her.

"I know he is just a boy. I do. I _know _it." She whispered softly into the darkness.

Shikaku's eyes drifted shut. "You told the Hokage to place him with us…" he pointed out.

"I know!" She hissed. "I know." She repeated, calmer the second time around. "I _know_. But I can't help the hitch in my breath when I see him standing there. I can't help my heart pounding when he speaks. I can't help my hands shaking when I put his plate in front of him. I can't help seeing him near Shikamaru and my fingers itching to snatch our boy away. I can't help it!"

"His name is Naruto." Shikaku pointed out flatly. People really needed to use the child's name, if they would, if they acknowledged that he was just as human as anyone else, as any other child running about the streets of Konoha every day, it would becoming dramatically more difficult to treat him the way that they did. But withholding Naruto's name, they withheld his humanity. He would become some 'other' in their minds and not just another child of Konoha, an orphan whose parents had died valiantly fighting against the threat of the Kyuubi. Instead, he was 'that kid' and 'that boy.' They could absolve themselves to some extent of the guilt that they should rightly feel for treating him so awfully or for failing to stop others when they had done so because in their minds, Naruto wasn't really _anybody_.

"I know."

"Then use it!" His hissed harsher than he had intended to, but he still meant it none the less. Still though, he ran his thumb along Yoshino's knuckles in a calming manner.

"I'll try!" She insisted. "It's not easy. The fox killed a lot of people, a lot of our friends…"

Shikaku would have rolled his eyes had they been open. "That argument doesn't work. Naruto isn't the fox."

"But every time I see him I think of the damn thing!"

Shikaku darted his eyes open and huffed in annoyance. "Why? I see a lonely little kid. We lost the same friends. Fought the same demon. But I can look at Naruto and see Naruto. That has never been a problem. So tell me why? Why can't you? Do you so doubt the abilities of the Fourth Hokage?"

Yoshino sat up abruptly, yanking her hand from his. "How dare you?! I would never doubt the Hokage!"

Shikaku sat up slowly to join his wife, "Then why are you so scared of Naruto? The only thing you would possibly have to fear from him is the failure of his seal."

"Shikaku!" Her fiery eyes locked on his. "Look at the boy. Just look at him! You remember that demon. You know the anger, the _malice_ that poured off of him. The terror that swept over the village as it began to destroy our home. You remember all of that. You're telling me that you can recall of that and look at that little boy and think that he can stand against _all of that_. That innocent little naïve boy?! He doesn't know how to fold his clothing properly! He doesn't know that you are supposed to take your shoes off in someone's home! He doesn't know how to talk softer inside the house so that people don't go deaf. He uses chopsticks like a shovel! He's just a child, a little boy! You're telling me that you think Naruto can face all of that every day and hold it back!"

Shikaku narrowed his eyes back at his wife. "He stands against all of the hate and all of the anger and all of the malice from the people of this village every day. And yet, he still smiles and laughs and acts every bit the _child_ that he is."

"But still…"

"But _nothing_ Yoshino!" Shikaku pulled at his hair to direct his growing anger elsewhere. "He is a child. Our son's friend. And we shouldn't be seeing him as anything other than those two things." He sighed heartily and glanced up to his wife and saw the conflicted emotions on her face. He knew she was trying, which was already more than most villagers would do on any given day. But Shikaku had seen the little boy, as nothing other than that. Because he had seen the massive man-sized on Naruto's child-sized neck, too small even for his young age. And he knew that Naruto had been forced to learn to get Iruka before seeking medical help. And he had heard the whispers filling the village since that night, not a single one making Naruto out to be the victim that he was.

And he knew it wasn't just the civilians either.

As a strategist, he was often expected to concoct plans involving the village jinchuuriki, based on what the previous Konoha jinchuuriki, as well as ones belonging to other villages, had been able to do. At no point is their ever reference to the jinchuuriki as a person. They are always discussed as a weapon. Even in his report about the Inuzuka incident, he had to refer to Naruto as a _weapon_.

Everyone sees the fox when what they should see that boy. That he was a child before he was anything else.

And the _worst_ part was, Naruto didn't even _know_.

He knows that the village seems to hate him. He knows that he is all alone. He knows that the other kids can't play with him without that parents pulling them away or them getting in trouble.

He knows all of that.

But the child doesn't know _why_. And how cruel a fate was that? To force a child to be raised in the village that stressed bonds above everything else, and then _deny_ him that very thing could almost be described as torture. Especially to someone like Naruto, who was the epitome of a social creature. He was forever on the other side of the glass, watching everyone else interact, make friends, share their lives, and never knowing why no one would do the same with him.

Shikaku felt a cold sensation settle in his stomach as he remembered seeing that horrifying acceptance in those big blues eyes that night. Kiba's eyes had been wide in shock and fear. Surprise and confusion had warred over the Inuzuka's face. Not Naruto. The blonde had been collected and disturbingly calm about the whole thing. There was not a trace of surprise or fear that someone would attack him. Seeing an all-out brawl in his tiny little one room apartment didn't seem that much of a shock either. As his possessions were destroyed and his home trashed the child had looked _resigned_. With a facial expression that seemed to ask the universe, _Again?_

"He is the strongest person in this village." Shikaku said softly. "But he's also the most vulnerable. He needs to feel connected to this village or he will grow up to hate it. The place he should call home will become a prison to him. All those things you said: that he doesn't know how to fold his clothing properly or speak in an inside voice. Who do you think is going to teach him? The orphanage kept him alive until Naruto requested to leave and then he's been alone in his apartment with occasional visits from the Hokage and the loose eye of the ANBU when they can spare it."

Yoshino's eyes had furrowed. "What do you mean he 'requested to leave'?"

Shikaku sighed. "I looked into his file since we were taking him in. Just after his fifth birthday he asked the Hokage if he could move. Some drunks had come pounding on the doors demanding Naruto be sent out so they could _'take care_' of him. The orphanage didn't send him out obviously, but it scared the kids and the workers alike. There were nightmares for weeks. And it was already well known which orphanage Naruto was in. Prospective parents weren't going there to find children, afraid that exposure to Naruto would mean that they were somehow infected or tainted, so the adoption rate from that orphanage had gone way down. The older kids knew that it had something to do with Naruto and started to bully him and the younger kids started joining in. The orphanage actually hadn't been too bad a place for Naruto before that, but there were so many kids it was hard to give a lot of time or focus to any one of them." He rubbed his face once more as the weight of the day and the conversation continued to settle into his weary body. 'The Hokage directly quoted Naruto: "None of the other kids are getting families because of me. Even if I don't get one, they should. I don't want them to be alone forever. Kids should have families.' A few days later Naruto was in his apartment."

Yoshino bit her lip and let her eyes drift closed.

"He isn't as naïve as you think. He is aware of more going on around him than he lets on. Because of how he had been raised so far, he is both beyond his years in some ways and stunted behind his peers in others."

Yoshino shook her head and then ducked it into his shoulder, sliding one arm around Shikaku's torso and clinging. "It's not fair…" she mumbled after a moment.

Shikaku snorted. "Life is rarely fair for anyone. And we're ninja, we tempt fate too much to ever assume that life would be fair to us. But still, we have to keep moving forward."

"We'll make things better for him." Yoshino whispered with determination. "Him and Kiba and Hana." She pulled her head and Shikaku saw a fierceness in her eyes that reminded him of just how formidable she had been as a ninja which he had somehow forgotten, or at least dampen in his memory over the years of her retirement. "While these children are with us we will be a family, a real _family_. This will be a _safe_ place for them."

Shikaku smiled and wrapped his own arm around Yoshino's slight frame and pulled her in, indicating his agreement without words.

As the couple finally managed to drift off to sleep, Shikaku thought for a moment of that small little smile on Naruto's face – one of the only _true_ smiles he had ever seen from the boy – and hoped that he would see more of them in the future and that Naruto, and Kiba, and Hana, and his own Shikamaru would find peace here going forward.

* * *

So, comments, questions, etc.? Let me know what you think of where this story is going!

Thanks for sticking with me through the break! Hopefully the next one is a bit of a shorter wait, but I work a full time job and some things trump writing fanfiction…it sucks but it's a sad truth of our lives… 


End file.
